Death sentence
by Celiyan
Summary: Six participants, one game, one hell of a insane captor which strives for the sight of blood. [ Dark fic, Yaoi, blood and violence, rated M to be save ]


A low chuckle echoed through the building, disturbing the silence which had layered far too long. Whispers followed, a hush, and nothing more than a slight breeze against cold skin. A few other moments of silence passed by, before another, louder chuckle escaped through slightly parted lips from above. Words were spoken, even though they fell on deaf ears.

Not getting any response didn't matter to the one holding his laugh. The way the other squirmed in his sleep was enough to amuse him until tonight. Only until tonight, when the real game started and the fun would begin. Tonight, when blood would be spilled and screams would echo through the abandoned village. He looked forward to his little game. Not because blood would be spilled, oh no, his favorite character played along the play board. And not only him, but his friends to.

All six of them, each in separate rooms, laying soundless on the ground, waiting for that one voice to awake them from their slumber. That one voice which would explain them what had happened, and perhaps tell them how to get the hell out of here, even though they knew they wouldn't get out, since they had been brought to the building with a reason. They would wait for the voice, and then realize it was their biggest mistake ever.

Five of them laying peacefully on the ground, enjoying their rest while they can. While the sixth person kept squirming in his sleep. Maybe his absence caused the uncomfortableness to the youngster, he could only guess, nor did it matter to him anyways. The child should be thankful for the little time he got left before he would be awoken. The child should adore him for the fact he'd given them all time to enjoy their lives as long as it lasts, even when they where asleep.

He sighed deeply as he sat down, watching the sleeping face in front of him. It would only be a matter of time before he had to wake them all up, and start the game. He didn't want to disturb such precious sleeping face, but on the other hand, it would cause an enormous amount of amusement soon after. He took a glance at his watched, and sighed yet again. He leaped from his seat, and went over to the sleeping figure. He'd figured the best way on awakening the boy was patient and soft. He didn't want to scare his first player on his first, and probably last, day, now would he?

"You've got exactly five seconds to get the fuck up." Well, this wasn't actually patient, but he shrugged it off, nobody would care anyways. The boy in front of him groaned softly, awaking slowly and trying to sit up, which failed miserably. He fell face-first into the ground as soon as he got on his knees, and noticed the scars in his arms, which was the cause of his face-first-meeting with the floor.

"I said five seconds." the elder growled, and jerked the other to his feet by his collar. "Next time I say something, you listen and do it, got it memorized?" he watched the boy's expression curiously, and noticed how the boy's eyebrows furrowed before he attempted to slap away his hand. He chuckled, it was a feisty one, which meant the game would me more interesting. He decided not to say anything else to the younger boy, and propped a note inside his bloodied hand. "Read it, it will be your ticket out of here." he said carelessly and walked away through the iron door, locking it behind him in the progress.

The boy, fully awake after the elder jerked him up by his collar, looked down at the note inside his hand. Some words were scribbled on it, and he couldn't quite make out what it said. It was getting harder by the minute as the blood dripped from his fingers onto the paper, causing new stains to appear. He sighed in frustration and sat back down, laying the note before him. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew he was in trouble. Not the trouble he would get at school for pestering new students, or the small problems he got with the police after stealing something useless from the main store in town, no. This was serious shit.

He took a second glance at the paper in front of him. Luckily, some sentences could be read easier than others.

_"Participant #1, hereby I announce you've been chosen to play along the __**Death Sentence game.**_  
_The crimes you have committed within your life had been the account of accepting you to the Six participants. _  
_Within a matter of time, you'll learn the rules and the consequences bound to them for when you refuse to follow them. _  
_The goal of the game, is getting out alive by accomplishing multiple tasks each day. _  
_Your tasks will be different, and get harder due to time. _  
_May you carry out one of the tasks within a day, you may return to your 'room' where you are save for a short time from the other participants._  
_May you not carry out one of the tasks within a day, you are not allowed to enter your room, which means you aren't protected from the other participants._  
_Your first task is within your room, along with the key for the lock. Be sure not to lose it, it will cost you your life._  
_Good luck, Participant #1. " _

Was this a joke? He had never committed a real crime in his life before, for god's sake, he's only fourteen years old. He tossed the note back onto the ground, and decided he could better go along with this game, in case they weren't kidding at all. He took a glance around the room, but surprisingly, it was empty. No windows, no chairs or tables, no bed or blanket, just a small empty room. Another note was nowhere to be found, and for a brief moment the boy gave his hopes up and decided he should rather die. In the note stood he wasn't save outside his room, so why would he search for the note which would eventually lead him outside?

He groaned and took one last glance around.. There. Beneath the door, something stuck out.. he walked over to it, and picked it up. It was the second note, surprisingly. A key was attached to the back-side. He unfolded the note, luckily the sentences were easier to read.

_"The other participants have been served food and had been awakened while you where reading the note. Your first assignment is rather for your own good. Each participant has a meal, untouched, and one weapon. They have to defend their food, since it's the only thing they have to keep alive. In order to survive, you have to take one's meal."_

This was rather.. easy, it seemed. One meal, and a weapon. It could be rather dangerous, but on the other hand, would they really kill him for getting their food? Aren't they just like him, humans captured for a sin they apparently had committed? In that case, they wouldn't hurt him. But he couldn't be too sure. He grabbed the key from behind the note, and opened the door. Peering out, he didn't notice anything unnatural or dangerous, so he stepped out. He glanced around. There were two ways he could go. Left, into the darkness, and right, into the light. Normally, he would go where there was light since that would make more sense than going a path where he couldn't even see where he walked.. but seen as the guy practically kidnapped him to an abandoned building without anything to sleep on and a note about some game, he didn't trust it. So he went left, and hoped he didn't make a wrong choice.

The hallway wasn't actually long. It took him ten minutes to reach the end, and he was sure he'd passed at least one room. But he kept walking. Maybe he was nervous, maybe he didn't want to go inside in case something horrible is happening there, or he was scared. He had many reasons to keep walking, but he knew he had to eventually enter one room to get a meal to survive. So he took a few steps back, and gulped at the wooden door. The number #5 was carved into it, probably with a chisel. He shrugged the unimportant information out of his thoughts, and opened the door. It was unlocked, surprisingly enough. But he soon found out why.

The room was empty. Which meant the participant had left his room long before he'd entered. The boy didn't knew rather to be happy or to stress about the fact nobody was inside. The note had said the meal was untouched, did this mean the man lied to him? Or the participant had eaten it instead, even though the note. He groaned, this way he wasn't getting further at all. He turned around, ready to leave, until an arm held him back.

The hand held him gently on his shoulder, and the younger nervously looked behind him. But the person he saw surprised him rather much. It was a familiar face, too familiar. He couldn't quite make out who though. It was a girl, with blond hair like him. She was at least fifteen years old, or older, he wasn't sure. She looked scared, and held an with blood covered chisel in her hand. Blue eyes met blue, and the boy couldn't help but sigh at the look of the girl. She was scared, that was for sure. But there were other emotions reflecting in her eyes. Regret and sadness. The blond guessed what she'd done, and he knew she wasn't proud of it.

"Participant five, right? I guess your assignment was something other than mine.." he sighed, and shook her hand of his shoulder. The girl nodded in response, and lowered the chisel. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she eventually dropped the chisel and hugged him without a particular reason. He couldn't help but hug her back, seen the state she was in. A few moments of silence passed, before she mumbled soft words mixed with her sobs.

"I didn't meant to, really. But, I had to. I don't want to die, not here." she mumbled, choking back a sob as she wiped the tears of her face. She smiled sadly and held out her hand nervously. "I'm Naminé.."

"Roxas." he answered, and shook her hand, even though his mind was screaming at him to stop the formalities seen the situation they were in. He guessed he could comfort her a bit at least.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
